The obvious out come
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: Boris takes someone speacial to the ammusment poark and in the end finds out he has more than just friendship with her.


**I do not own this manga/game. Please enjoy.**

"Alice what's wrong?" Boris asked with concern.

"Boris." Alice whispered weekly.

"Are you okay? Are you in any kind of pain?" Boris reached out his hands and lifted her.

"Boris?" Alice's tone was now more strong and firm unlike the first call, "You can put me down. I'm not hurt." Boris slowly placed Alice back on the floor.

"That's a relief. You weren't answering me so I just thought… what happened in the first place?"

"Well you see um…" Boris looked at her intensely and noticed she was clearly not comfortable to say what happen _AND_so his only thought was to distract her mind.

"Alice let's go play." Alice instantly snapped out of her trance and gave a small laugh.

"Alright, Boris." '_score_' thought Boris, _'__a__smile__' _

"You know Alice I like you best when you smile." said Boris as he diverted his eyes away from her.

"Really? Thank you." Alice was slightly flushed and looked away for a moment too. Just as they did so Alice had bumped into someone and flew back. Luckily Boris was paying attention by then and somehow managed to catch her.

"Ace?" Alice blurted. She turned up to see the face of a very concerned cat. Boris pulled her to her feet.

"Are you lost again knight of hearts?"

"Yup. Well I best be going I'll see you two love birds later." Ace said calling out as he walked back into the bushes.

Boris glanced at Alice and noticed her now again depressed after seeing Ace. He thought it was because Alice was hurt at first but now it was obviously Ace's fault.

Boris sighed and once again picked up the dazed her like a princess.

"Boris! Put me down!" Alice demanded, she was suddenly red and looked to Boris very sick.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Wait what." Alice once more giggled.

_**X x X x X**_

"Alice want to go on the rollercoaster first?"

"Yeah, sure." Both of them raced to the line. After several rides the sat at a bench shaded by a red tree.

"One second Alice." Boris got up and walked to the ice cream stand. As he walked back he brought Alice vanilla ice cream and for himself chocolate.

"Vanilla." Alice whispered in excitement.

"Is it your favourite?"

"It sure is!" Boris handed her the ice cream. As Alice licked it she squinted her eyes.

"Are you sure this is vanilla?"

"Yup, why?"

"In my world it tastes different."

"Do you like it?" Sadly Alice shook her head.

"Well want to try the chocolate?" Boris handed her his ice cream, which he had already licked, by the way.

"Did you have any yet?" she asked.

"Oh I see. I'll go buy you one." '_Why__would__she__want__to__eat__ice__cream__I__already__licked?__' _Boris thought to himself.

Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the bench.

"You don't need to buy a new one; I'll just share with you." Alice suggested.

"Well alright." Alice knew what sharing ice cream meant but Boris hadn't realized what that sort of situation could mean and so she just left it at that.

"You know there's going to be a new ride there." said Boris pointing to the wall with cones surrounding it.

"Really, what kind of ride?"

"Well if you want why don't you ask him, he's coming her right now?"

As Alice asked Goland explained. After his explanation she ensured herself she couldn't ride it.

"You want to ride it?"

Alice didn't want to insult him, her fear of the ride lifted making her say yes. With the snap of the finger all the working people lifted Boris and Alice and wisped them away to the ride. As the rollercoaster rocked the top of the steep hill she closed her eyes. Boris quickly slide next to Alice and held her hand in fright that she may be frightened. As Alice looked down she could hear a _swish!_

'_This__isn__'__t__going__to__be__a__pleasant__ride._" She told herself

_**X x X x X**_

Alice lifted her head from the fluffy pillow. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The infirmary." a sweet voice told her.

They both glared at Merry. "I'm sorry Alice. I just thought that young couples should be entertained."

Both Boris and Alice turned red.

"What brought you to that conclusion, old man?" Boris replied. The two park helpers popped their head in the curtains and answered. "Well you two look so cute together and we just couldn't take our eyes of you guys."

"Besides-" Goland started, "Look! That screams couple" He lifted the sheets slightly and pointed to Alice and Boris's hand. The entire time she passed out she wouldn't let Boris's hand go. Alice took at quick and embarrassing glance at their hands and let go almost instantaneously.

"Sorry Boris!" She said nervously.

"That's ok." Boris shook his hand and rubbed it. Alice's hand was imprinted onto his. Alice, out of pure instinct, grabbed Boris's hand and started to rub it. Her body had moved on it's own to help him.

"_Let__go__and__looked__at__everyone__who__was__staring.__"_ She said in her mind, prepping herself for something embarrassing.

The helpers grabbed Goland and pulled him out of the room.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Nah." Boris shrugged leisurely. He took Alice's hand and placed it on top of his.

"Do you think we look like a couple Alice?"

Alice leaned forward, blushing, and her lips right on Boris's.

"Yeah, kind of." She answered.

"Me too." He laughed.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! R&R**


End file.
